


Pure Unadulterated Idiocy

by Bluemedallion



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Boys Being Boys, Boys Will Be Boys, Stupidity, Theyre literal idiots, This Is STUPID, penis game, the penis game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:15:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25521211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluemedallion/pseuds/Bluemedallion
Summary: boys play the penis gameThis is the real meaning of boys being boys
Kudos: 9





	Pure Unadulterated Idiocy

**Author's Note:**

> This is so stupid I'm sorry
> 
> It's good tho trust me
> 
> I wrote this imaging the 92sies in my head but I never described anyone so it works
> 
> Also wrote it with 92 crutchy spelling no I didnt spell it wrong
> 
> I wrote this originally in Google docs and changed the font size to increase with every utterance of penis and i was so sad when I realized I couldnt do that here
> 
> Have fun

" _Penis._ ”

The 2 boys sitting behind David began to giggle. David turned around, looking pointedly at Jack, who had most definitely been the one who whispered.

“ _Penis._ ” Crutchy, who sat next to Jack, whispered ever so slightly louder. They erupted into giggles again.

“We’re in class, please you guys.” David pleader, holding back the primal urge to participate in the penis game.

“ _Penis._ ” Race, who sat at the desk to the left of David, said quickly.

Giggles, now from other classmates who sat nearby as well.

Their teacher, who sat at their desk in the corner, looked at their computer screen with fervor and seemed to be none the wiser.

“Penis!” A classmate who sat dangerously close to the teacher called out quietly. The teacher looked up, and the class immediately held their breath. The teacher turned back to their computer.

“Guys stop.” David begged.

“Say it David.” Jack grinned.

“No.”

“Say it!” Race added, leaning in to the others.

David looked around at literally all of his friends chanting quietly for him to say it.

“Penis.” He said incredibly quickly, putting his hand to his mouth to muffle his quiet snort.

They all giggled like little bitches once more.

“Penis.” A boy who went by Snitch said a little quieter than David had, his finger in his mouth to prevent his laughter.

“Boo!” Jack leaned over and punched him.

“Penis!” Crutchy called in a bit above average volume.

The teacher snapped their head up. “Cut that out.” They chided, the class' snickers turning into quiet hushes as they turned back to the screen.

David noticed the teacher put earbuds in.

“Penis.” He said again, louder, flushing beer red as Crutchy whooped.

“Penis!” Race rushed through the word, clamping a hand over his mouth to muffle his laughter.

The boys looked at each other hesitantly, knowing the volume had passed a threshold of no return.

“Penis.” Jack said confidently, his eyes glancing at the teacher betraying the confidence in his voice.

That was it, David officially pussied out. And by the looks of it, so had most of the class who had been listening with intent.

“ **Penis!** ” Race dared to call loudly, resulting in a hushed “ooh…” spreading through the classroom. The teacher sent a quick glare to the group and that was it. It seemed to the victor belongs the spoils, the spoils being bragging rights.

But not so fast, one brave soul takes the challenge, changing the measly public high school forever.

“ **Penis!** ” Crutchy yells, smacking his hands on the table. His classmates look on at him with awe. Race and Jack fake applaud, showing their respect. David laughs.

“That’s it, Crutchy, go stand in the hall.” The teacher sighs, pulling their earbuds out and looking at him accusingly. They look tired.

“Worth it.” Crutchy smiles, standing up. Jack slaps him on the back, proud as can be. David grins, finally turning back to his finished worksheet. Crutchy walks past and out the door, triumphant, fist in the air.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)
> 
> Comments are really really appreciated


End file.
